


Virtual Sex

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Chihiro and Miu have sex in virtual reality





	Virtual Sex

“Wow, we did a great job!” Miu looked around, examining the user interface of the virtual world they’d been working on. 

Chihiro nodded, smiling softly. “Alter Ego?” 

A second Chihiro materialized in front of him, smiling happily. “Master! You’re in here with me!” 

Chihiro nodded, reaching out for Alter Ego’s hand. Their avatars should be able to feel everything with the same intensity as real life, though certain sensations were absent. There would be no need for hunger or pain here. Alter Ego’s hand felt warm and soft in Chihiro’s. 

“Hey, don’t get all self-cest-y about it!” Miu laughed, “You’re supposed to be testing things out with me!” 

Chihiro blushed, “I’m sorry! I’ve just never gotten to touch him like this before.” He quickly hugged Alter Ego close, kissing his cheek, “I love you. We’ll talk more later.” 

“I love you too, Master!” Alter Ego waved, then vanished. 

Miu smiled fondly, “You’re really too sweet, you know.” She waited until Chihiro had come over to her, “Okay, let’s start the fucking test!” 

Chihiro nodded, “First is nerve function. We have a few different ways to check,” he fished in his bag for a reflex hammer.

“I have a better idea!” Miu announced, tossing her bag to the side. 

“Wha-what is it?” Chihiro blinked, confused. They weren’t really accountable to anyone for how they tested the interface, but he’d thought this was the best idea. 

“This!” Miu giggled and grabbed his skirt, pulling it up to expose his bloomers. 

Chihiro went scarlet and squeaked in surprise, “What?!” He didn’t object to the implication, but that was very, very sudden. 

“Well, what more important part of nerve function is there?! Let’s make sure we can get off!” Miu urged him, hand hovering just over his crotch, “Come on!” Despite her impatience, she waited, not wanting to actually force him or anything. 

Chihiro covered his face with his hands, but nodded quickly. He was definitely interested, as she’d soon notice. And it being unexpected didn’t make it unwelcome. 

Miu pulled his panties down around his knees and smiled, “Wow, hard already?! I guess you know how lucky you to get this gorgeous girl genius on her knees.” She dropped to them and looked up at him. “This will be the best blow job of your life!” 

Chihiro had some doubts about that. He’d had quite a few absolutely fantastic blowjobs from his boyfriend. But he was certain this would be a very, very good one. With her wealth of experience and unparalleled interest, Miu was quite likely to be an expert. 

“And we don’t even have to use condoms!” Miu grinned, “I can feel your hot cum squirt down my throat!” She held up his skirt with one hand and wrapped the other arm around his butt to pull him against her. 

Chihiro gasped as she slid his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it. The pressure was intense and she pulled more blood into his already erect penis. This felt nearly identical to blowjobs in the real world. There seemed to be a difference in how he perceived temperature, but it would only require a minor adjustment to fix. 

Miu pushed his dick further down her throat and blinked in surprise when she didn’t gag at all. They hadn’t designed the avatar to be able to gag because it was impossible to choke. She laughed against him, slightly embarrassed that she hadn’t thought of what a difference that would make. 

“What is it?” he moaned softly, squirming as her exhale tickled his sensitive skin. 

Miu pulled back, “I can’t gag!” Then, deciding to make full use of that, she shoved her head back down and swallowed around his dick. The totally relaxed sensation of having a cock down her throat was a bit odd. Chihiro certainly wasn’t large and she would have barely gagged in the first place, but to just be able to relax like that was bizarre. 

Soft gasps and moans tumbled from Chihiro’s lips. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he helped Miu hold his skirt up, squeezing the puffy fabric between his fingers. 

Miu bobbed her head up and down a few times, then pushed Chihiro’s foreskin back with her lips and swirled her tongue around his glans. She lapped at his urethra, licking away the precum as quickly as it could escape. 

“Mmm,” Chihiro moaned, “Miu!”

She nodded then went back to vigorous licking and sucking. Chihiro hadn’t thought intensity could increase much, but he found himself cumming nearly instantly. The sensation of orgasm was the same as in real life and he went a bit weak in the knees, leaning on her, as his cum spilled out into her mouth. 

Miu swallowed with a satisfied smile and pulled him down to sit in her lap. “So, how was it?” 

“We…” Chihiro breathed out, trying to clear his thoughts, “We did a good job. Felt right. Except temperature.”


End file.
